


Beach Time!

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Day, Beach Episode, Fanservice, Gratuitous Sheith, M/M, Multi, Pidge has a fanclub, Pidge has boobs, Shiro in a speedo, Swimsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: All canons need a beach episode, it is the rules.





	Beach Time!

One day the Paladins had a beach day because all canons need a beach episode.

"GUYS PIDGE HAS BOOBS" said Hunk. Pidge shrugged

"You already knew I was a chick."

"But you taped them down," said Allura. You might think Pidge would attract Lance's eye and he'd realize the nerd was pretty but he's in love with the princess and Pidge isn't into him anyway. She just got all blushy from being stared at by her partner in crime.

And by Shay.

And then her old classmates ogled her and it got weird.

"You morons picked on me" she said.

"BUT WE'RE THE KATIE HOLT FANCLUB NOW!" said the kids. While all this was going on, Keith was getting a boner and a nosebleed staring at Shiro in his speedo. SHIRO IS THE ONLY GUY WHO CAN PULL IT OFF.

"Keith you look so good now that you've grown up thanks to 2 years on a space whale" said Shiro. And then they made out.


End file.
